The Fifth Avatar
by ritalynjin
Summary: Four generations of Avatars have come and go, and the Fifth Avatar, Sombra, now ventures on an adventure of self-discovery, fitting in, and rising up to high expectations set up by her previous lives. And now with the help of Mr Sol from the Order of the White Lotus (OWL), her best friend Ana, and her mum Noora, Sombra will uncover some of the secrets in OWL and in her world.
1. Chapter 1

"Sombra, you're needed at city hall. There's an emergency with a rampaging spirit and I think you should-"

But Sombra was already gone before her mother got to turn her head back around from the radio. Her chair at the dining table was already empty.

She smiled proudly.

* * *

Sombra arrived in no time, much to the relief of the peacekeeping force already fighting against the angry spirit by the parliament building. Normally, the usual team of police force accompanied by a few members of the Order of the White Lotus (OWL, as they have eventually shortened it) could easily manage any spirit attack on Republic City, but this time they were facing with an extremely powerful spirit. They could've done it without Sombra's assistance, but the traffic had already been disrupted for a good two hours. Her help would be extremely beneficial. Besides, they couldn't guarantee no damage to the nearby property. That might incur millions in damages.

It was a huge spirit, that's for sure, scaling almost 20 metres tall. It had a mostly spherical body, except for four legs protruding its sides.

Sombra was already in her usual outfit. A suit in white, along with a covered glass helmet and a wing flap, very much alike to the ones those airbenders use. On the back, it wrote in bold black letters, a strong contrast to the snow white palette, "Peacekeeper".

"Let's see what you've got."

She raised out her hand and flicked her hand in a circular motion, summoning huge tunnels of air to blast directly towards the spirits. The air collided with the spirit, facing the couple of policemen shooting at her, and it nearly lost its balance. She definitely got his attention now.

The spirit lunged towards her, but not before she flew out of its way.

Sombra managed to leap over the spirit, and took a couple of shots of fire balls to its back. The spirit screamed in retaliation.

As Sombra landed safely on the ground, she noticed there was a separate mouth at the very top of the spirit and it glowed green. It caught Sombra's attention for a second, but she was caught by it in the next. The allegedly second mouth was really a hole to the spirits incredibly long arm, which now had Sombra firmly grasped in its arm.

She was flung up and down frantically through the wind and her stomach lurched. She just had breakfast ten minutes ago.

Sombra could feel it start to squeeze, but she knew better. Two daggers of fires were casted and she quickly escaped the spirit's hold on her. She fell on her legs swiftly, now right in between two of its legs. In one swift move, two blue and tremendously huge pillars of fire cut straight through the spirit's body. But that wasn't the end. It was merely a distraction. On her signal, the peacekeeping force fired their Ra cannons right towards the centre of the spirit's body. Ra cannons were small and lightweight cannons that were built out of ordinary plastic, albeit covering their intimidating purpose, that were one of the primary weapons used by the peacekeepers. Instead of shooting any type of ammunition, though, they shot these long wires with a little grapping hook, per se, that would latch onto any sort of spirit. These wires served to connect the spirit directly to one spirit bender on the other side of the cannon. Much like how the late Avatar Aang spirit-bended Ozai to rid him off his powers, Ra cannons were a sub-class of spirit bending invented by Avatar Ishu, the third Avatar after Korra, as a means to temporarily disable huge or difficult spirits. Even almost 200 years after his death, it seems like his invention won't be dying out any time soon. With three spirit benders connected to the spirit, they focused their energy intently, all towards trying to stop the spirit in its tracks. And successfully, the spirit immediately stalled then stopped moving completely.

The spirit's body was already starting to regain consciousness, but it stationary for a moment. Sombra took this opportunity and almost instantaneously, rings of fire were halfway covering most parts of the spirit's body. She was appeasing the spirit, very much alike to Unalaq's water-spirit technique, but with fire instead. Other firebenders helped guide her as well, causing the rings of fire to grow bigger and bigger, gracefully. Back in Korra's days, water was the only element which could appease the spirits. Of course, she had dedicated an entire field of the study of spirits including methods about how to appease them in the university she founded in Republic City. At this instant, Sombra felt lucky she attended Republic Institute and paid attention to her classes. For sure they weren't failing her now.

The spirit was already glowing bright yellow, and when it landed back on the ground, it immediately started moving toward the spirit portal. Only seconds had elapsed, when the spirit was gone as quickly as it came.

Sombra stood proudly, and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She gave a thumbs-up to the other peacekeepers, and started heading back to her home.

* * *

By the time Sombra had reached school, she was already late for her second lesson that day. Her mum had dropped her off and reminded her that a note had been sent to the teachers that she'll be late for class again. She gave her one kiss on each cheek before Sombra quickly left the car, in case that someone would've seen her like that.

"Hey." She greeted Min lee and Horan, her bodyguards, standing at the school gates. She never figured she'd need any help from them in case of any emergency, but she knew it was better to be safe than sorry. They'd help her with her haters, anyway.

"Hey, late again uh? Too busy fighting the bad spirits again?" One of them replied.

"C'mon guys, we all know that it was important. Besides, studying is much too boring for me."

"We know public school isn't exactly what you or your mum wanted, but you both know it's what's best for you. Heck, your mum did everything she could to make Mr Sol change his mind. Strong woman. Honestly, I still don't know how he made her agree with him on it in the end."

"Whatever, guys. I'll just head to class now if you don't mind."

The two nodded in agreement.

Of course, that wasn't what she had in mind at all. She walked down the hall towards her classroom. But once she was sure she was out of sight, she sneakily slid out the back door, and she was out.

* * *

Mr Sol has watched over Sombra ever since she was born. As the former secretary of OWL for twenty years, there was no better man to be her chief-guardian than he was. And under his care and tutelage the past sixteen years, Sombra has grown to be quite the intelligent, strong-willed and caring woman she is now. He was also in charge of Sombra's training. Sombra being already sixteen, was expected to finish the third stage of her course that year and then move on to her confirmation course over the next two years.

It was a system implemented by Avatar Hira, two Avatars after Korra. She had devoted her life to the structuring of the Avatar training system, among other things, as she felt that the threat that Avatars were facing more and more recently were becoming increasingly dangerous and challenging. It was her, too, who had founded the Peacekeeper Academy, and drastically change the purpose of the Avatar from being a mere extremely gifted bender going around, upholding peace and balance between the people and spirits alike, to being an actual formal figure of power who would be recognised among all the states in the world and as an influential political figure who would have a voice in world matters.

"Sir?"

"...Yes, yes please go on." Sol was snapped back into reality.

"As we were discussing earlier, we would like to confirm that Sombra will be taking her pre-confirmation test as of the 26th this month, sir."

Sol only nodded in agreement; his mind was evidently still somewhere else.

* * *

Sombra was enjoying her tub of ice-cream at the Ben & Holly's when Min Lee walked in. She headed first to the store manager, though, and thanked him for calling her to fetch Sombra. Sombra gave a "wtf" face at him, mentally blacklisting him in the "list of people I can't trust".

"So what? I'm grounded now?" Sombra casually smirked at Min Lee as took another mouthful of mint-and-chocolate ice cream. Her favourite.

"Sombra…you know you're supposed to be in school. After the school bell rang and Horan didn't meet you at the usual spot, the entire OWL was alerted. Your mum panicked. Do you know how much work we all put in just to take care of you?"

"I'm just so tired of all this controlling thing. I can't go anywhere without being monitored, ever. How many times must I say, I don't need your protection."

"Once upon a time…an Avatar named Juno was kidnapped and then-"

"Okay, okay. Enough already. I've heard that story at least a gazillion times."

Min Lee laughed. "Okay, how about this. I'll go finish my tub of ice cream, and then we'll go. Deal?"

"Alright, alright. I'll finish two more tubs before you even finish yours, I bet."

Min Lee gestured at the store manager, and he quickly got her the Strawberry Hugo Deluxe.

"You're on."

* * *

 _Hi! Thanks for taking your time to read my very first piece! I'm really new at this, so any suggestions or reviews will be very much appreciated! I'm still trying to develop the Sci-fi part of the story, so please be a little patient about it- it'll be out in the upcoming chapters! This is set about 400-500 years after Korra, so if you think there should be any other type of advancements in the Avatar world, please let me know! I've already done up a draft of the second chapter, and it's a lot more talking than action, though, as I'm trying to develop the characters a little more. That's all from me for now! Hope to see you in the next one :)_

 _..._

 _Regarding my current piece, I'll be using fantasy as well as sci-fi elements into my Korra story (it's about the fifth avatar after Korra though so...she'll mostly only do appearances as a ghost or something because she's dead, duh) but I'll also be incorporating both personal - school, mental health and self-care, relationships - and world-scale events such as war, natural disasters as well as a CERTAIN politician's rise to power. Also, I recognize LGBT and the story will also touch on such topics (I'm assuming Korra and Asami is legit so) and I hope that the story won't just be a type of entertainment, but also something readers and writers can enjoy thoroughly and get inspiration from._

 _Some names and events might be adapted from different materials that I've exposed myself to, but aside from the actual Korra universe, everything here is original. I'm also contemplating if I should include any sort of NSFW material, so please let me know what you think ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter is up! I decided to use this chapter to concentrate more on character development and I reckon more of the upcoming pieces are gonna be like this too. Action scenes are so hard to make, but I'll try my best! As usual, please submit any suggestions if you have- I would really appreciate any ideas I could use! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The sun hadn't even began rising from the horizon, but students all over the country were already well on their way to school. Well, most of them, at least. The sky was a beautiful dark royal purple, and the fading of the thunderclouds seemed like a blessing to many. It was raining crazily heavy the night before, and the clouds left a cool midnight breeze that would last till noon. The roads were wet, but the pavements were dry enough not so your school shoes won't be soiled if you walked on them. For Sombra, as usual, she was in her mum's car, who would drive her all the way from the front porch of her house to the school rotunda. Of course, Min Lee and Horan were going meet her there and stay with her for her entire day.

She didn't exactly like being treated like a princess, but she knew it's been fated since the day she was born. Ever since Harmonic Convergence, Avatar Korra had implemented systems to identify the Avatar at birth, no longer the Avatar-at-sixteen thing. It was safer, as she had explained, obviously from her own experience.

"Thanks again for the lift."

"Anytime, sweetie. Have a great day!"

"You too. Love you."

As Noora drove out of the driveway, Sombra walked up the steps and greeted Min Lee and Horan as usual. It was there, she met Eva, her best friend.

"Where were you yesterday? You completely missed History class, and Chemistry, too!"

"Screw History. If I ever need anything I have the Avatars to ask for help. And Ana can help me with Chemistry anytime."

"Well, excuse me, Ms I-Have-The-Avatars-To-Guide-Me. You really expect to hit them up in the middle of history tests? What, you think they're gonna appear as little blue holograms in class?"

Sombra just chuckled.

As they walked towards the school hall, Eva filled Sombra in on everything she'd missed in class. Sombra wasn't exactly interested, but she listened anyway, just for the sake of her friend.

Republic Institute was definitely one of the most prestigious schools in Republic City, and for the longest time it has been that way. It was Avatar Korra's idea to establish a proper, world-known school in Republic City, and with Asami's expertise and guidance, the couple successfully founded Republic Institute, which quickly became world famous as one of the top all-girls' schools in terms of academics as well as student faculties. It had sported some of the most grand facilities available in any school around the world, including - you guessed it - its very own Pro Bending Arena. Of course, it didn't actually serve as an actual, official ring, but it was the first step to creating the Junior Pro Bending Competitiona a reality, which is now still one of the leading teens' sports in Republic City. On one occasion, Korra, Mako and Bolin had even participated in one of the championships to commemorate Republic Institute's 25th year running. Sure, they were all pretty rusty by then, but still they managed to clutch second runner's up, before being beaten by a group of second-years in the semi-finals. It was a day that still defines a large part of the almost 400 year old school's history until today. And though the old, original arena might've been scrapped to make space for a much newer, technologically-advanced, and modern arena, it was made in resemblance to the original one. Sombra used to participate in casual face-offs as a hobby, but she couldn't be any more interested now. She was much too busy for that kind of thing.

Sombra and Ana took their seats at their usual place, with their class, in the school hall. As they settled their bags and books, they greeted some of their friends there as well. "Good morning!" was passed all around the school. Obviously everyone enjoyed the cool morning.

Before the school's usual morning assembly would start, the school's prefects would go about to record attendance as well as maintain order around the school. Sombra never quite understood why they had to do it, since robots were much easier to be utilised. Ana had reasoned it was to uphold school tradition, but her other friends like Janet once complained that the school was just too cheap to get robots. Mia conspired it was just the school's way to keep giving "free" work hours to the prefects, since they are pretty much useless for everything else now.

Dawn, a third-year, was the prefect who had been assigned to their class, came just in time before the prefect on the stage was about to announce the commencement of morning assembly. She was a year younger than those in Sombra's class. She scanned around to check if the usual latecomers were already present or not, and she wasn't exactly thrilled to see their usual spots empty. As she looked around, her eyes met Sombra's just for a moment, before they both averted their glance away.

Ana almost kicked too hard at Sombra in the shin, since she still hadn't stood up yet, even though everyone else was. Sombra stood up quickly and quietly.

Then came the usual national anthem, the national pledge and the school song. Before long, everyone else took their seats again as the someone proceeded to walk up the stage to read the morning announcements.

Although the speakers were pretty loud and clear, it seemed like Sombra's thoughts were louder. Before she realised, she was found herself staring quite blatantly at Dawn.

For the second time that morning, Ana kicked her, a little harder this time, in the shin.

"Ouch!" Sombra tried to tone down her voice to a whisper. Her teacher caught her voice, however, and gestured a finger to her lip at Sombra. "Why'd you do that for?"

Ana kept quiet for a while to make sure Ms Rhee was far enough not to hear them, as she often paced up and down the class in the hall, obviously not very interested in the morning announcements as well. Dawn had left in the meantime. "Erm, girl, you were staring at Dawn the entire time."

"So what? She doesn't know anything."

"But I do."

* * *

Noora's job started a little later than most of the other adults in the workforce, which gave her plenty of time to pop Sol a visit, as in to visit him at OWL, to apparently "update each other about Sombra". Sombra knew about this, of course, and she reckons it's because they were both dating before. It all happened long before Noora was pregnant with her; apparently they were the hot couple in high school. They for sure weren't dating now, especially since the fact that Noora and Sol are married to different spouses, but they still had some chemistry between them. Sombra suspected that, if the moon and stars had willed strong enough many years ago, they'd both be her parents now.

"Hey."

"Hey. What brings you here today?"

"Nothing much. I just have a little time to spare and I don't really feel like getting a second breakfast."

"Of course. I think you got to lose some weight, to say myself."

Noora punched Sol in the arm. Obviously it wouldn't hurt him, but he acted like it did anyway.

"Anyway, have you heard about Sombra sneaking out of school the other day?"

"Of course I did. I can't seem to control that girl anymore nowadays."

"Let's face it, she's an adult now. You should take a back seat, how about that? We're getting old too, it wouldn't hurt if we...retire, maybe?"

"Very funny, Sol."

Just then, Sol's assistant knocked on the door. She mentioned something about him and some web meeting with the Security Council at noon, and this changed his tone a little. He thanked her for her notice.

Noora wished him best of luck, before she walked out the door and was on her way to work.

* * *

Sombra was playing with her drink while waiting for Ana in the school canteen. She had bent it out of the cup, a glistening red-yellow liquid, and moulded it into different shapes, bending it into minute ice shapes over and over. She had made a snowflake, a star, and a smiley face before Ana abruptly grabbed her shoulder, and the drink froze in the shape of a circle. Sombra bent it back into the cup.

"That's utterly disgusting."

"What? It's not like I spilled in on the floor or anything."

Ana wasn't a bender, but she never felt inferior being with Sombra, the bender of all four elements. However, aside from having one of the brightest minds Republic Institute has seen, Ana was gifted with a peculiar way to communicate with spirits. Non-benders with these kinds of abilities became more and more common as time went by after Harmonic Convergence, as man and spirits started to live with each other again.

By the time Sombra was born, there had been already two successful cases of transferring the gift of bending to non-benders. One of them was by Avatar Hira, and the other was by Avatar Korra herself - both under the approval of OWL. Although these Avatars were more than willing to use their abilities to give more non-benders a shot at bending, the transfer processes have been mostly unsuccessful. They are tedious, take extremely long to process, and even with today's research and technology, it's been extremely difficult to simply "give" bending away. In a way, they were nowhere as straightforward as simply blocking chi paths that had already been established. "Giving" bending was to actually create links, not create chi paths though, in order for the subject to be able to connect the links and use their chi to bend the elements. As it turns out, till today, it's still an ability exclusive to the lion turtles. And not one have been spotted since Avatar Aang's encounter.

"So...are you going to talk about this morning or what?"

Sombra didn't like where this was heading. "She had a haircut, that's all."

"A cute haircut, wasn't it?"

Sombra could feel her cheeks turning to a shade of red, a rosy red, kind of. "Quit it, okay?"

Ana had long knew about Sombra's affection for girls. And Dawn was just one of the many many girls Sombra has felt like this towards before. It wasn't that she didn't like guys - she was even still together with a guy when she was a freshman in high school - but the absence of guys in school just...tilted her a little bit. She liked guys, of course, but she thought that cute girls in Republic Institute were everywhere.

Republic City had been one of the first nations to open up about same-sex relationships. Heck, Korra and Asami got married in the humongous backyard of the Sato mansion, where they lived ever since. Even the Fire Nation Royalty had attended the wedding. They lived a happy and prosperous life together; and it was very uncommon for them to receive any hate. But even then, although she was never looked down upon, Sombra had felt it a little unnatural for her to like girls. She just felt it was a little wrong. But for the most part, her guts were tangled up.

"I don't even talk to her. I'm not like Vilde, she sure has no problem talking to anyone."

"All the more you should hit her up? Cmon, you're the Avatar! You wouldn't want to be with you?"

"You know I don't want to spend my life wth someone just because I'm the Avatar, right?"

"I know I know! I'm just kidding, can't you take a little humour?"

* * *

 _Regarding my current piece, I'll be using fantasy as well as sci-fi elements into my Korra story (it's about the fifth avatar after Korra though so...she'll mostly only do appearances as a ghost or something because she's dead, duh) but I'll also be incorporating both personal - school, mental health and self-care, relationships - and world-scale events such as war, natural disasters as well as a CERTAIN politician's rise to power. Also, I recognize LGBT and the story will also touch on such topics (I'm assuming Korra and Asami is legit so) and I hope that the story won't just be a type of entertainment, but also something readers and writers can enjoy thoroughly and get inspiration from._

 _Some names and events might be adapted from different materials that I've exposed myself to, but aside from the actual Korra universe, everything here is original. I'm also contemplating if I should include any sort of NSFW material, so please let me know what you think ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! As usual, I'm trying my best to make the story as consistent and clear as possible, and I'm open to any suggestions! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was already the middle of the year. For the students in Republic City, it meant that it was time for their highly-anticipated mid-year break. After the flurry of project deadlines followed by two entire weeks of exams, the holidays couldn't come at any better time and provide a form of respite for the students. For Sombra, however, it was a different story.

As the Avatar, no holiday would ever be a true holiday for her. Term holidays were always filled with a slew of training and learning with different teachers again and again. Even weekends which were extended by one day due to a public holiday and the like, OWL would send her online work to complete, to apparently "learn about the different people the Avatar has to protect around the world."

As the school bell rang, Ms Tee reminded them to check their inboxed over the weekend for their holiday assignments, advising them to finish them as quickly as possible.

Sombra and Ana had barely stepped foot outside of the school gates when two large sedans had already arrived just outside the school compound. Of course, they knew the cars would be there to fetch Sombra and take her away. The cars always did, since the girls first met in seven years ago.

"Are you sure you can't even grab a Frappe with me today? I never get to spend enough time with you." Ana voiced out.

"Oh trust me, I've tried everything I can."

"Even the Avatar State?"

"Hahaha. Good one. Yes, even the Avatar State."

Ana waved at Sombra reluctantly as she saw her friend climb into one of the sleek black sedans. As it drove away, she knew Sombra would be out of contact again for the next couple of weeks. She sighed.

Just then, Ana was nudged by Horan a little too hard. Instead of stopping and face Ana's ramblings about being hit so hard in the arm without her consent, Horan kept on running forward. He was running fast.

It was only when Min Lee, a little behind Horan, who hasn't passed by Ana yet, had reached out to her earpiece and shout into the mic, "Target is escaping, target is escaping!", that Ana came to her senses about what had just happened.

Sombra had been kidnapped. Right in front of her. And she could've stopped it.

Regret piling up in her stomach, she ran as quickly as she could to catch up with Min Lee, who was now about to enter her vehicle. Horan had already hopped onto his hoverbike and was already revving up his engine as he sped towards the direction of the two sedans ahead. Min Lee gave Ana a quick glance to try to stop her, but upon reading her face, she could see that there was no way she could talk her out of this. Ana boarded the rover on the passenger seat and soon they were on their way.

"It's all my fault...I should've seen it coming."

"No, Ana, it's not your fault, it's none of ours. Whoever the kidnappers are, they're good. Both Horan and I were alerted earlier that two sedans would be coming down to pick up the Avatar. They even alerted us when they arrived, so we dismissed it that it was the usual procedure. But when the actual vehicles give us their notice a few seconds later, Horan knew exactly what was wrong."

Ana kept quiet, feeling as if there's a lump in her throat, her regret for not being there for Sombra.

"Anyway, inspections are ongoing and they'll be rebooting our comms anytime. These kidnappers were either the most skilled hackers in the world for hacking one of the most fail-safe comms systems in the world, or we had a snake growing up our sleeve all this while. I believe the latter. And someone's gonna get fired tonight."

Min Lee stepped on the gas even further, as they zipped by the city, passing by cars faster than Ana can even see their car plate. She looked at the huge screen on the dashboard, and could see that their rover, along with another 6 dots on the screen were all chasing down two red dots on the screen. The Peacekeepers had been dispatched.

They were going so fast that she could feel the entire river vibrate, due to the engine being overclocked to peak performance. At the rate they were going, she should've heard the engine, but it was muffled due to the siren that had been switched on. Her eyes flickered between the dashboard screen and the road and back. They were slowly gaining the upper hand. Against the six speeding vehicles now forming a barrier around the two sedans, they would run out of places to run to very soon.

Suddenly, the two black sedans made an abrupt turn, almost a u-turn, at two different directions and stopped some ten metres from each other. Two men in full-black suits jumped out, and with a synchronized stomp on the ground, a large concrete barrier was summoned on the ground. Two of the six vehicles would later collide disastrously, but not fatally, on the large concrete wall. The rest of the four vehicles came to a halt.

Horan used his megaphone and announced the terms of surrender loud and clear. The kidnappers apparently didn't receive the terms well, because Horan was quickly shot at by another bender from inside one of the sedans, but he didn't get hit. Min Lee immediately got out of her car, her arms in place for a shootout, but shot a quick look at Ana, commanding her to stay in the rover.

The few seconds of standstill felt like forever until another shot was taken.

Min Lee immediately casted a huge fireball towards one of the men standing there, but he managed to blocked her attack with a slab of concrete. The man then took his turn, and the continuous spikes of earth was quickly heading towards Min Lee, but she was saved by Horan who pushed her out of the way with some wind.

The metalbending Peacekeepers simultaneously casted their wires towards the cars. However, upon coming close to the car, an extremely strong force bent all their wires at once, overpowering the metal benders. All of them held onto their end of the wire, withdrawing all of their strength to regain control of their now non-controllable wires. They struggled to maintain control. and suddenly, in one strong swipe, the wires were all pulled to the side simultaneously, snatching with them all the metalbenders out of their vehicles respectively. Their bodies collectively collided the street with loud thuds, mostly due to the wire equipment being crushed against the black solid asphalt, but Ana was sure a few broken ribs were heard being cracked as well. She flinched slightly, and had the urge to puke so she opened the rover door, and was about to reach the ground after jumping out the vehicle, before she felt an extremely sinister and painful force taking over her body. She was held like a puppet some five metres above the ground before her body was shot down towards the ground, and she gritted her teeth knowing that her fate would've been similar to those metalbenders she just saw, or worse. But instead Horan caught Ana with another air move, and she was blown off the road onto the surrounding grass before it.

She could barely keep her eyes open after that, feeling a tremendously painful feeling at the back of her head. Only then, she thought of who, or what, they were facing up against. She looked at the chaos in half-shut eyes, as Min Lee and Horan took turns taking shots at the benders in black who kept growing in number.

She let out a faint "Sombra!", before she passed out.

The heli finally arrived at the scene, bringing more Peacekeepers to the place. As it quickly descended for them to alight, a bigger wire was shot towards a nearby building so the Peacekeepers could sail down. However, even before the first Peacekeeper managed to hook onto the rope, the thick black metal wires started to bend and turn. Just like the previous wires from the metalbenders, the wire was being controlled again by the same powerful force, and the entire heli was being manipulated with it. The pilot struggled to keep a grip on the stick shift, but before long, the heli was about to be sent into a dead spin. The Peacekeepers inside quickly jumped off and landed on the ground with the help of their bending. The heli quickly started to spin faster and faster, before it crashed into one of the buildings nearby.

Min Lee wasted no time, crouching behind one of the now-upturned car from the benders in black, not resting from trying to shoot and hit them in their heads. "Where are our bots?!"

One of the men who just jumped from the heli replied, "You just saw them all go down," pointing his head towards the crashed heli, but never keeping his gaze off the two sedans.

"Well, shit."

* * *

 _Regarding my current piece, I'll be using fantasy as well as sci-fi elements into my Korra story (it's about the fifth avatar after Korra though so...she'll mostly only do appearances as a ghost or something because she's dead, duh) but I'll also be incorporating both personal - school, mental health and self-care, relationships - and world-scale events such as war, natural disasters as well as a CERTAIN politician's rise to power. Also, I recognize LGBT and the story will also touch on such topics (I'm assuming Korra and Asami is legit so) and I hope that the story won't just be a type of entertainment, but also something readers and writers can enjoy thoroughly and get inspiration from._

 _Some names and events might be adapted from different materials that I've exposed myself to, but aside from the actual Korra universe, everything here is original. I'm also contemplating if I should include any sort of NSFW material, so please let me know what you think ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey there! Chapter 4 is out! I figured that maybe I'd want to add a little more sinister elements into the story, but don't worry, I've got the plot under the control. In this chapter I had hoped to add something more than just some school-day story, because like all avatars, none of their lives have been "normal". In the next chapter, I'll be adding the past avatars to show themselves to Sombra (might be like how Korra kept getting visions from Aang's life), but I'm still thinking about it. As always, suggestions are welcome! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Whatever weapon they have in there, we need to focus on-"

Just when Min Lee was about to call the next batch of Peacekeepers, she was interrupted by a loud screeching sound, sending everyone to the ground with their hands cupped tightly over their ears. Just as the sound had stopped, Min Lee looked over the car, only to find that the car had been ripped apart into several huge chunks. She began to look around for the enemy, but the thick black smoke rising from the chaos effectively limited her vision greatly. They could barely make out where each chunk of wreckage belonged to which part of a car.

She raised her fists, getting ready to face the enemy. The peacekeepers behind her also got ready, those with weapons raised their weapons while those without gathered their chi.

Much to their surprise, the smoke started to clear up and reveal a young, lean girl appearing out of the ashes. Sombra appeared from the smoke, and her fists were balled up, as if in vengeance. She took a step forward which sent the entire troop immediately to be on alert. This very girl they've seen grow up throughout their careers, the girl who had wished them happy birthday on their respective dates, the girl who always cracked jokes at training to lighten up the spirit during the extremely long and tiring training sessions, was now smiling at them with such menace. Was she the enemy?

"Sombra? Are you alright? Can we come closer?" Min Lee disturbed the silence, but the avatar did not respond.

Sombra hit the ground with her foot and with a single thrust she flung all the vehicles away. The tanks were on their way, but at this rate, they'd be of no better use than the cars that were just sent flying. The Peacekeepers braced themselves.

The ground started to shake, and the cement cracked under her immensely powerful bending. Several huge pipes were exposed in no time, and Sombra ripped apart the outer layers of metal, causing another set of screeching that was nearly unbearable to hear.

Water seemed to cover everything at the scene. The pavements, the lamp posts, the buildings and the Peacekeepers. Waterbenders quickly bended the water out of the way, but it seemed like for every litre of water they displaced, ten litres of water was replaced. By now, several of the main water supply lines were all exposed from beneath the earth, and viability quickly diminished as fog started to appear. At least the fire and smoke from the explosion had subsided greatly. It was almost as if the avatar had wanted this to happen.

Min Lee gave orders for the waterbenders to quickly prevent the problem from aggravating. They held a coat of water to prevent any more water from coming in while they rushed around to fix the supply lines as quickly as possible. While Republic City had back-up sources, it would be a waste to keep losing so much water so quickly. In the meantime, low-visibility mode on their helmets were activated, but Sombra was no longer anywhere to be found. Before long, all water supple lines were finally fixed and the appropriate companies had already been contacted to replace the damaged parts.

The fog started to clear up, but Sombra was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Sombra has been missing for four days now. A city-wide search has been ongoing without break ever since Sombra was missing from the scene. It was everywhere; the news banners, the papers, the websites. As of now, the avatar is the most-wanted person in Republic City. Even if for some miracle Sombra does come back without a scratch, Sol would have months and months ahead of keeping up with the court about legal issues. Even though most speculate she'd been kidnapped, there's a rising number of people who believe the avatar had turned against her back. She'll still have to face the 29 legal charges made against her if she does return, kidnapper or not.

Sol must've been sleeping on his office desk for a good couple of hours now, because when Ana - clad in multiple casts and bandages to cover where her bruises and cuts had been - barged in to see him with skin prints, all over his arms and cheeks after sleeping for so long. He hasn't had proper sleep ever since Sombra went missing.

"Really? My best friend is out there, God-knows-where-she-is, and you're sleeping as soundly as a baby? What are you doing?"

"I-"

"Honey, please don't blame him. He hasn't slept in days." Noora tried to step in and defend him, but from the looks of it, she herself could use some much-needed sleep. She was holding on to a cup of coffee, and when Ana greeted her, she only stood there and stoned. Her eyes were bloodshot red from all the crying. She didn't have anymore tears to shed.

* * *

Sombra awoke in a car. Her vision was blurred for some reason, and she thought she could've been drugged. She looked around in a daze, touching the smooth soft leather handles by her seat and then the cold metal at the top of the door. She was still wearing the outfit she had worn when she left school. For a moment, she could've led herself to believe that it had all been just a dream.

/She saw herself standing up in the midst of chaos, with fire and smoke surrounding her, choking her. She felt so powerful, so strong. She felt that she could've easily beat even the strongest of her previous lives. Maybe an exception would be Avatar Kyoshi. Kyoshi would've taken her down in one blow.

She remembered that her heart was racing, but it wasn't from fear. It was from thrill. Her memories suddenly started to come down at her all at once. She saw Min Lee's face full of horror. She saw the Peacekeeprs, some of which she recognized, with shock and disgust painted all over their faces while they gritted their teeth to prepare for battle. She saw herself hurling cars and chunks of the pavement at them. But worse of all, she remembered Ana on the ground, her body so still. She remembered it was she who had bloodbended her. She remembered holding her body high up from the ground. She remembered forcing her body onto the asphalt, wishing her face would be crushed forever./

Sombra's stomach churned. She had to stop thinking about it before she threw up. Now out of her mind, she looked to the front seat. It was only then that she was actually sober enough to care where the fuck she was.

Dawn was in the driver's seat.

Sombra punched her really hard on the cheek, and the car swiveled dangerously near the side of the road. As it turns out, they were only metres away from falling off the edge of the mountain pass. Sombra didn't care. It hurt too much for her to be here anymore. She punched Dawn again on the cheek, who hadn't even processed what just happened, and the brakes started to go. The car screeched hard, and the automated driver adjusted the car back to safety.

Sombra punched again, sending the earth to give a low rumble. The earth shoved the car off the cliff. And everything came coming down.

* * *

 _Regarding my current piece, I'll be using fantasy as well as sci-fi elements into my Korra story (it's about the fifth avatar after Korra though so...she'll mostly only do appearances as a ghost or something because she's dead, duh) but I'll also be incorporating both personal - school, mental health and self-care, relationships - and world-scale events such as war, natural disasters as well as a CERTAIN politician's rise to power. Also, I recognize LGBT and the story will also touch on such topics (I'm assuming Korra and Asami is legit so) and I hope that the story won't just be a type of entertainment, but also something readers and writers can enjoy thoroughly and get inspiration from._

 _Some names and events might be adapted from different materials that I've exposed myself to, but aside from the actual Korra universe, everything here is original. I'm also contemplating if I should include any sort of NSFW material, so please let me know what you think ;)_


End file.
